


every girl wants a prince

by witchy_country616



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd is enjoying a rare visit with his daughter, watching her favorite Disney movie, when he receives the most unexpected guest. Post-movie. Tumblr prompt: Quinnshot + beauty and the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every girl wants a prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slightly edited version of this drabble I posted on tumblr at the beginning of the week. I hope y'all enjoy it. Also, I'm deeply sorry for the title, I couldn't think of anything else.

“Aren’t you a bit old for Disney movies?” He asks half joking after he puts the dvd for _Beauty and the Beast_ on, but Zoe only shakes her head no.

“That’s my favorite movie, dad.” She says and Floyd laughs. At 12, Zoe is at that age where she wants to be treated as a grown up but is still extremely attached to her childhood things. He is not complaining, though. He has spent more nights than he can count watching children’s movies with her back in the day and he is happy to be able to do it again – even if only a couple of times a year, whenever Waller feels like giving them a little reward to keep them motivated.

“Scoot over.” He says, dropping by her side on the couch. Zoe quickly rearranges herself, her head dropping on his shoulder and stretching her legs on the couch.

“Will you stay until the end of the movie?” She asks, trying to not sound too hopeful and he immediately regrets not being able to offer her more and be more present in her life.

“Don’t worry. Flag is only picking me up after Belle saves the prince.”

“Good.” She says and turns towards the tv, completely ignoring him in favor of that Disney magic. Not much later though, just as the Beast confronts Belle and forces her to live with him in the castle, Zoe is already fast asleep on his side and he carefully carries her from the couch towards her bedroom at the end of the hallway, making sure she is safely tucked away in bed. _So much for staying awake until the end of the movie_.

He is coming back from her room, thinking about grabbing himself a beer as he waits for Flag to pick him off when a vision makes him stop dead on his tracks (no pun intended).

Sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and eating the leftover popcorn he had made for Zoe and watching the movie intently is none other than Harley Quinn. It has been months since he last saw her – before her boyfriend broke her out of prison – and to find her on the apartment Zoe shares with her mom, of all places, during one of his parental visits, startles him, even though he tries to hide it.

“Oh well, what do we have here? I didn’t think I would see you again, Harley.” He says, still a couple of feet away from the couch, trying to discreetly assess if she is alone or with her boyfriend.

She turns to him with a big smile on her face. “Why not? You’re my friend. Friends visit each other, don’t they?” She asks, seemingly puzzled. “By the way, this needs more salt.” Her fingers point to the popcorn she has been devouring.

“Well, you left. Figured you and Mr. J. would be wreaking havoc somewhere else.” Floyd likes Harley, he truly does, but she has been known to be… _unhinged_ , specially where her crazy boyfriend is concerned, and he is here all alone, without a gun (damn Flag and Waller not trusting him), with his daughter asleep only a few feet away.

The smile on her face drops completely at the mention of the Joker. “Puddin’ is busy. He said he couldn’t concentrate on his business dealings with me there.” Her smile turns into a pout. “He cast me out.”

Floyd is pretty sure the Joker wouldn’t just let his Harley Quinn go, but he prefers not to comment on it and open another can of worms. He is satisfied in knowing the Joker is not around his daughter’s apartment. “So you came here?”

“I remember you mentioned where your daughter lived.” Yeah, he is certain he _didn’t_ mention that to Harley. “She is lovely, by the way. So pretty and smart. But I knew you wouldn’t like if she saw me, so I waited until she fell asleep to come through the fire escape.”

“Good call.”

“But why are you all the way out there? You are not afraid of me, are you? Why don’t you come here and watch the movie with me?” She asks, her teasing smile beckoning him forward.

He returns her smile with one of his own and in light of her taunting, moves from his position to sit next to her on the couch. No way he is going to let her think Deadshot is afraid of sitting next to Harley Quinn.

“Much better.” She says, her hands on his arms pulling him closer to her. “This is one of my favorite movies, you know?”

“Yours too, huh?”

“Every girl wants a prince.”

“At least you found yours.” He doesn’t mean to sound so bitter, but it comes out that way regardless. If Harley notices, she doesn’t let it show.

“I did, didn’t I? We’ll be together forever, me and Puddin’.” _Together forever and ever, after he transformed you in a monster too, right Harley?_ , he wants to say but smartly keeps his mouth shut. Thankfully, instead of going on and on about the Joker, Harley turns back to the tv and watches the movie quietly for the most part, just making some noises of delight during the musicals numbers.

The curse has been broken, the Beast is a prince again, everyone is happy, when Harley decides to break their comfortable silence.

“Floyd?” She says and he realizes it’s the first time she has ever called him by his name. Somehow, she makes it sound more intimate than anyone else ever could.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think a Beast can ever become human?” Her voice, so soft and barely above a whisper, and the nature of the question nearly break his heart, even more so because Floyd doesn’t know if she is referring to herself or to her boyfriend. While he never thought Harley was a monster, her boyfriend is another story and he doesn’t want to give her any false hope, for herself or him.

But he doesn’t want to lie to her either, so he settles for saying what he thinks. “All my life I’ve been told a leopard cannot change its stripes and that saying has saved my ass more than a couple of times. People don’t change without reason.” He can see her cast her eyes down in disappointment, now staring at the empty bucket of popcorn as it is the most interesting thing in the world. “But…” He grabs her chin gently and forces her to look him in the eye. “We saved the world, didn’t we? That alone proves to me anything can happen, don’t you agree?”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
